


so set 'em up joe, i got a little story i think you oughta know

by shimmertrap



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Carla Boone Deserved Better 2k18, Gen, Spoilers, for the only acceptable end of one of my baby i guess, i don't like jeannie may lmao, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmertrap/pseuds/shimmertrap
Summary: Jeannie May Crawford gets strange guests. This new one won't stop talking about Carla Boone.





	so set 'em up joe, i got a little story i think you oughta know

There was a knock on her door. It was 10PM; just about time for bed. Still, Jeannie May Crawford is nothing if not a gracious landlady and host, even for inconsiderate guests. She shrugged on a camisole and shuffled towards the entrance to her home.

“Hi.” It was the wanderer from yesterday, pink-haired and wide-eyed. Moz, she had said her name was. Strange, but Jeannie May had always expected strangeness from these wandering types. “I hope I wasn’t disturbing you?” Moz asked her.

“I was just about to go to bed,” she replied. “Is something the matter, dear?”

Moz ran a hand through her already messy hair. Jeannie May saw a fresh scar on her forehead; it was a nasty little thing, red and raw. Poor dear—her roots were also showing. The girl probably cared more for caps than for herself. Her type almost always do.

“There’s just something you have to see,” Moz said, pink hair messier than before. “In front of the dinosaur. Dinky. It’s very urgent.” She turned and motioned with her head. “Come on.”

Jeannie May had no choice but to close her door behind her and follow. Moz walked beside her, making conversation. “So I’ve been speaking with Boone and, from what I’ve heard, his wife, Carla, the one you said left? She doesn’t seem like she’d have a lot of combat experience.”

“Many folks don’t,” Jeannie May replied coolly. “The people of Novac are a peaceful lot.”

“Yeah, but she’s not from Novac, was she?” Moz smiled at Jeannie May. It wasn’t unfriendly, but— “Did you know she was seven months pregnant?”

Jeannie May frowned. “Yes.”

“Almost ready to pop.”

“Yes.” _She waddled around town like an overloaded brahmin._ “Ada was getting ready for the birth when she left.”

“Ah,” Moz clicked her fingers. “Left, yeah, that’s what you keep saying.” They were in front of the dinosaur now. “I don’t know, ha, but if I were her? That pregnant and that helpless in a fight? I’d’ve stayed here. Even if I hated Novac as much as you say she did.”

Blood rushed to Jeannie May’s ears. “Are you implying something, _dear?_ ”

“No, not at all,” Moz placed her hands up; a placating gesture. “Just finding it weird that she’d leave. In the dark. Without notice. While very, very pregnant.”

They stared at each other. Moz cocked her head to the side, waiting for a reply. She placed her hands in her jacket pockets. Jeannie May clicked her tongue.

“Well. Some people get restless,” was her answer. Her heart thudded in her ribcage but she ignored it; she did what she had to do. This charade was ridiculous. “What was it you wanted to show me?”

“Oh! Right. The moon, look,” Moz pointed at the sky, at the full moon illuminating them. “Isn’t it pretty? In my family, we have this saying: the sun sows shadows to hide in, but the moon reaps them.” She smiled at Jeannie May. “Can’t hide under the moonlight.”

Jeannie May looked at the moon, then at Moz. This pink-haired wanderer who just strode into town like she owned it; she was insufferable. “That’s nice. If that’s all, I need to get back home.”

“No. You see, I’m not a hundred percent sure Carla Boone just left.” Moz pulled a slip of paper from her jacket pocket and Jeannie May’s blood ran cold. “This is your signature, right?”

“What—where— _you’ve been in my personal safe_!” Jeannie May all but screeched, making a move towards the receipt. Moz sidestepped her easily. “That is _theft!_ ” 

“Sorry. I, well… I got restless,” Moz said, all traces of innocent interrogation gone. She folded the receipt for Carla Boone's life and freedom and slipped it back inside a jacket pocket. Then, she took a red beret from another pocket, toying with its hem. "Y'know, I was really hoping you'd tell the truth. At least." She put the beret on. “Thanks for the time, Ms. Crawford.”

The last thing Jeannie May saw was a glint of moonlight on Dinky's teeth before everything went red. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from one for my baby by frank sinatra


End file.
